narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
RE: Heaven Sharingan That's really cool. I like its abilities a lot. I made another Kagekenin member named, Mashin. He is Myoken's brother and the true leader of Kagekenin. If you want, Seireitou Hyuga could fight him so that I could test his abilities. Plus since Viper is too weak to take KyuubiTaishou from Seireitou, this guy would be ideal. What do you say? Ten Tailed Fox 01:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Ya, thats what I was thinkin. Go here and I'll already have it ready; A Shadow in the Night; Mashin vs Seireitou Hyuga Our story Ok. the intro is done, your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 02:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) hold on a sec... Everytime I see something now, its Seireitou and Ryuun. 'Seireitou and Ryuun' this and 'Seireitou and Ryuun' that. What happened to Haizo??? We forgat about everybody's favorite white haired, dragon-obsessed, midget?? Haizo matters too, ya know! On that note, what about MINKAI? Where did my main characters go? The characters from the ORIGINAL Omega storyline!! You make my characters seem as unimportant as Naito and ALEX!!! ALEX!!! ANSWER ME!!! Dont shrug that off like its no important!!! ANSWER ME!!! Minkai Hey, why is Minkai so mad about you and I's rivalry. Did I make him mad? Cuz i didn't mean to. I apologize if I distracted you from your stories with him an all. I just don't want him to be mad at you becuz you play around with me sometimes. :( Ten Tailed Fox 03:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Re; Minkai I hope cuz I don't want to be the cause of a problem. I am a fan of both of your works so it's natural I'd want to test myself against you. Ten Tailed Fox 03:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, that makes me feel a little better. Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, 15 November 2008 (UTC) relax Im on!! Same here Ya same here. you have really helped Ryun develop. So thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 04:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 1406068 MWAHAHA!! 14 is on sol! all hell will break loose!! overstepping the boundries Um, since when is seireitou the heaven person? He has the blade of man/earth/neutral, does he not? You are going into Saitatsu territory. I am tlking about the fight you just had. Mashin's Desire You see, Mashin has the power to copy jutsu and make his own version instantly by absorbing a persons chakra through Kagekatana. When he absorbed Seireitou's and KyuubiTaishou's chakra, he learned some of their moves and made up his own, including a version of your 9 Paths, that allowed him to make a copy of you and Unagi Hyuga (who he met in his past), so (even though they are copies, real copies but copies) he has the Blades of Absolute Creation now. Ten Tailed Fox 05:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Let me explain it better Ok. 1. His jutsu, that he copies from you, are then converted into his own version, so his copies could have the Blades of Absolute Creation. 2. Mashin met Unagi Hyuga, so his copies can have him in it, see.* 3. Because Unagi had at one time used the Blades, he is connected to them and therefore his copy can have the blades. * Mashin is very very old. If you have any other questions I will answer them, but these should make sense. Ten Tailed Fox 05:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Plans for Mashin I'm going to invent a jutsu that can kill him, then I'll have Ryun or Luke kill him. Ten Tailed Fox 05:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) RE; One other thing * Mashin's KyuubiTaishou has only about 60% of the original's power, however it is virtually a different sword since its his version, I will write and article on it soon. * No he could not copy infinite shadow god's ** 1) Because it is a really big distraction. (No Offense) ** 2) He has no use for that many bodies. * No, He isn't done fighting Seireitou Hyuga, remember, Kagekenin wants to assassinate the current Gokage Sennin so until either Kagekenin fails or Seireitou dies (I doubt that) they'll be after you. Ten Tailed Fox 05:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Answering Your Question * The infinite bodies isnt a distraction, its exactly the Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God just much more, making it straonger and when combines with Mugendou Sennin Mode, its invincible, right? (Answer: Mabey, it depends on who your fighting) * After every attempt, even Mashin nor Viper could kill Seireitou so i doubt they have a chance (Answer: Not so. With Mashin's power, he could just learn stronger jutsu and try again) * seireitou has a power that can kill Mashin but he never used. (he admited it during the battle) (Answer; Yes that is probably true) * Seireitou didnt go all out, only about 30% of his full power. (Answer: True but I could argue the same point) * Mashin dies by Ryun's hand, right? (Answer: I don't know yet, but probably by Luke Uchiha's hand) Hope that helps. :) Ten Tailed Fox 05:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Yep! :) Thats right, though I don't know what I'll do with the copied Blades. Got any suggestions? (They can't just disappear becuz their real blades) Ten Tailed Fox 06:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Well...Yes and No I agree that Mashin himself cannot learn them but since he has your character as one of his new bodies, it can use a weakened version of them. Ten Tailed Fox 06:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks That really helped a lot so thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 06:18, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The Chunin Exams Hey, I was wondering. Would it be a problem if Alex Nara, Haizo and Suzaku Hyuga compete in the Yamagakure Chunin Exams? Ten Tailed Fox 17:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) That Works Ok thanks. Read this and tell me what you think. It is the first of three stories in my Chunin Exams arc; Chunin Exams: The Genin Ten of Yamagakure 2 Ten Tailed Fox 18:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome Thanks for your opinion. I am working right now so that I can get everything together for the second exam. Ten Tailed Fox 18:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) umm could u do me a favor and check out my pages Shinjiro Kirijo,Shinsettsu Yuia,Zessha.when u can and tell me wat u think plzzz and thank you (Sincerely Dr.Ayzen) 0_0 OMG!!! Seireitou is amazingly strong id love for him to fight shinjiro or shinsettsu and as for the strongest ninja thing i actually added that when i first made him which was a loing time ago and forgot to take it out when i made him a serious character so ill take it out now.By the way love the bleach references keep on making awesome stuff (Sincerely Dr.Ayzen) bored Give me somthing to do or Ill just see ya tomorrow. Tsunade Hyuga Attention, Seireitou-sama. Your protected aticle, Tsunade Hyuga, is not properly categorized. Due to the level of protection, I am unable to correct the categories myself. Please add the following categories: * Category:Canon Characters * Category:Senju Clan * Category:Kage Thank you, and have a pleasant day. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 06:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The Spirit Beast Hey check out my new article called the Spirit Beast and give me some suggestions on what needs to be added to it. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) RE; Spirit Beast No it is not the Spirit Beast from path of ninja two. Thats just where its name came from. Yes this beast is way more powerful then all three blades of absolute creation. Thank you about Gensho's techniques. I'll add it right away. Ten Tailed Fox 20:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) A couple of things Yes that sounds ok except for one thing; The Second Yamakage can't die until he seals the Spirit Beast within Luke Uchiha. So, could they kill Urai Mokuzai, the leader of Yamagakure's ANBU instead? Second, would Ryun be killed? Other than these your idea sounds like fun, just answer these questions please =) Ten Tailed Fox 19:30, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yep Sure that'll be fine. But if Ryun is gonna be captured *cracks knuckles* then I hope you don't mind me giving them one heck of a fight (I'm gonna have a Gaara moment all over their rears!!!). Ten Tailed Fox 19:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) One thing though... Why does Sabaku keep calling Ryun a child? By the time your storyline takes place, Ryun is 30! That makes him older than both of them!! Just saying...lol. Ten Tailed Fox 19:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Ya that makes sense. Ten Tailed Fox 19:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) stop it!!! stop changing Kenai's pic size! You can't see any detail(which is important in this pic) when the pic is at 250! Let me worry about my own people! Also, go to Talk:Lirin and Talk-Tsuneide on each of their pages. Cyberweasel left comments you might be interested in... >_< Wow I feel honored to know that u added my techniques to the Tsukurite (sorry if i spelled it wrong) Sharingan nice to know their good enoguh for other people to use them in their roleplay ^^ also u forgot my other technique Tengetsu Dr.Ayzen 01:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) just wondering... Do you mind if I give Seireitou a summoning? It will be a Failed attempt of a fox summoning, you know, to go with Hitatsu. RE RE:Wow Thanx alot its nice to know people like them so much to tell you the truth ive created a few more but ive never put em on cause they dont fit my character style so if u ever want a new mangekyo technique ill make u one i just need to know if u want it space-time or genjutsu and also i dont mind if people use my jutsu without my permission,though ask if u wanna use my characters Dr.Ayzen 01:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I can tell you maybe tomorrow or friday cause i need to sit down to remember them all so ill send them to you then and thanx for now i do need something i need a picture of any feline thats not a cat with 2 tails and i need help making a new Kekkei Genkai. Dr.Ayzen 01:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome Thanx man and for the kekkei genkai it has to be something feral u know beast-like its one that u get with my tailed beast so it has to be pretty wild and give u some sort of power thats all i cant think about for now -_- sorry it aint much. Dr.Ayzen 01:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Attention! Attention, Seireitou-san! Your article Seireitou Hyuga is improperly categorized. As it is a Protected Article, I cannot fix the categories for you. The article should have the following categories: Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Sound Ninja Category:Akatsuki Category:Kage Please correct this by adding these categories in that order with the exact same capatalization. Category Queen Cyberweasel89 has spoken. (joke) --Cyberweasel89 02:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Tsunade and Seireitou Whoa, whoa! Calm do, hon'. I'm not saying you're not allowed to do it. I'm just saying that it's considered "bad ettiquette" among fanfiction writers (which is basically what fanon is about). Ever heard of a Mary-Sue? Well, one of the characteristics of a Mary-Sue is that they are paired up with a canon character, often a very desirable canon character. And most men are in it for the boobs. I know first hand. (glances down at chest) --Cyberweasel89 02:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ya know, I was wondering... Why did you have Seireitou marry Tsunade? I know that Tsunade is hot and all, but still, I think Tsunade is a little too old for Seireitou. I mean, She's over 50 when she marries Seireitou, and he's a little less than 30 at the time. It's kinda awkward... Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) -_-' ......................well I guess those would be credible reasons, and yet...well who am I to say different? It's your story, why should I say different? Narutokurosaki547 02:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Stay away from my big boobs... >_< "in cause you avent noticed by now, im a pervert and do just really '''love big-boobed women'"'' Then remind me to stay away from you. I don't want you groping my tits. -_-U I must be the only girl on this site. This place is a sausage-fest. -_-U Come to think of it, I think I really am the only girl on this site... Does this make the Naruto Fanon Wiki a Reverse Harem Anime? O_O Anyway, I still think that Tsunade belogns with Jiraiya. But, then again, it's hard to do that with him bein' dead and all. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 02:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Dude, don't you know how to treat a lady? You don't go around asking to see pictures of their tits. -o-U :--Cyberweasel89 03:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::No. Even if I wanted to give you a picture, I don't have a scanner, nor a digital camera. ::Besides, I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. I just have big tits. >_